


Never Could I Ever

by orphan_account



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 17:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jonghyun could never resist flirting with Dongho publicly.What he never said was that he meant it, every time.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Never Could I Ever

Skinship was just part of the job if you were an idol. Jonghyun just took it in stride. Part of the job, entertaining the fans who would scream at any outward show of affection.

It helped that after so many years together, there was no real awkwardness between the Nu'est members. Sure, when they were much, much younger trying to ham up their 'ships' for the fans came across as rather cringey.

Seemed forever ago when the first time he heard Aron declare Minki as his 'love' he joked about feeling like throwing up.

Now it was all just playful banter underlined by a real affection. He really did love them all - Minhyun, Aron, Minki...and Dongho.

What bothered him though was just how much aggressive hate Dongho would get; it was one thing that soured the many good things that happened during Nu'est W's short stint.

"I'm going to just delete my Instagram, Jonghyun-ah," Dongho had told him one day, his eyes looking suspiciously teary.

"If that's what you want to do, go ahead. We'll have an official one soon enough so just do what you think is best."  
  
Dongho had nodded. Jonghyun didn't need an explanation to know just why Dongho was doing it. He'd see Aron sometimes, with a serious face, scrolling through Twitter, sighing and then putting his phone down -sometimes taking a quick glance at Dongho.  
  
Aron didn't usually play the hyung card but one time he did was to tell Dongho to please, please never ever look at Twitter.

"Trust your hyung, alright?" Dongho didn't argue.

They'd collectively decided that it would be the best thing for Dongho to just stay off social media altogether. No matter how he would try and brush off nasty comments, whether about his weight or his hair or his looks, Dongho did feel hurt.

He was a lot more sensitive than people realised, the one quickest to cry. Only his closest family and his members knew just how soft Dongho was - everyone else just saw his supposedly tough exterior.

Jonghyun still teased Dongho about that time he found him standing on a chair, near tears, because a rat had appeared in their old flat.

It vexed him a little to find out fans of his were so insistent on disliking Dongho. If they loved Jonghyun, shouldn't they love who he loved too?

Whatever those solo fans couldn't feel for Dongho, Jonghyun thought, maybe he could in their place.

The only way he thought he could make them see just how special Dongho was, was to praise him, in public, at every opportunity.

Though maybe that was also partly to make up for maybe stressing them out a little when they were just starting out Nu'est promotions.

Dongho complaining that Jonghyun was, well, cold, clued him in that maybe he was being a little uptight.

"Ah, so sexy, so sexy."

"Dongho, is that smile for me?"

"I love you, come, catch this heart I'm throwing to you!"

There was once he caught Minki giving him the slightest bit of side-eye after a signing.  
  
"What was that for?" Jonghyun elbowed Minki playfully.

Minki rolled his eyes. "I thought Aron was the king of cringe with me, but it seems like you're trying to compete with Aron."

Jonghyun just laughed. The most important thing was that Dongho never complained. He just went along with it unlike Minki who would occasionally get as cranky as a cat who'd gotten tired of petting when Aron went overboard with the cuddles or loud professions of affection.

Dongho, who would let Jonghyun amass card towers or Jenga blocks on his chest when he was sleeping.

Dongho, who would wait up for Jonghyun at the dorm and said, "Well, I don't sleep so early anyway so might as well stay up for you."

Dongho, who deserved kind words and gentle touches, so that was what Jonghyun tried to give him.

Tonight, as the fanmeeting ended, and they were backstage, Jonghyun couldn't resist, again.

"Dongho-yah," he said in his babiest voice (only Dongho wouldn't make fun of it) "Can I come sleep over at your place tomorrow night?"

Dongho was quiet.

Jonghyun felt a little nervous, seeing how intently Dongho was just staring at him.

"OK, but..." Dongho started before pausing, again with that stare.

"What is it?" Did he need to bring food? Games? 

"..only if you're bringing kisses. I think I might be in need of some."

Jonghyun swallowed.

"I'll...make sure I'll pack them all in a big bag. Just for you."

Dongho nodded. "OK then. I'll pick you up tomorrow? Five? Dinner first maybe?"

It was Jonghyun's turn to be quiet.

He wondered if Dongho could hear just how fast his heart was beating, because Jonghyun wasn't used to this Dongho.

This Dongho was flirty and forward; the Dongho he usually got would just laugh so prettily in response to Jonghyun's cute flirting.

Still it didn't stop him from giving him the biggest smile he could.

"Yes, Dongho. It's a date."

Dongho gave him a smile in return, so bright Jonghyun could still picture it in his head as he lay down to sleep that night and planning to dream of an even better night tomorrow.


End file.
